You Shook Me All Night Long
"You Shook Me All Night Long" is an AC/DC song from the album, Back in Black. The song also reappeared on their later album Who Made Who. It is AC/DC's first single to feature Brian Johnson as the lead singer and reached number 35 on the USA's Hot 100 pop singles chart in 1980. The single was re-released internationally in 1986, following the release of the album Who Made Who. The re-released single in 1986 contains the B-side(s): B1. "She's Got Balls" (Live, Bondi Lifesaver '77); B2. "You Shook Me All Night Long" (Live '83 – 12-inch maxi-single only). "You Shook Me All Night Long" placed at number 10 on VH1's list of "The 100 Greatest Songs of the 80s". It was also number 1 on VH1's "Top Ten AC/DC Songs". Guitar World placed "You Shook Me All Night Long" at number 80 on their "100 Greatest Guitar Solos" list. Contents hide * 1 Live versions * 2 Composition * 3 Music video * 4 Charts and certifications ** 4.1 Weekly charts ** 4.2 Year-end charts ** 4.3 Certifications * 5 In popular culture * 6 References Live versionsedit The song has also become a staple of AC/DC concerts, and is rarely excluded from the setlist.1 Four live versions of the song were officially released. The first one appeared on the 1986 maxi-single "You Shook Me All Night Long"; the second one was included on the band's album Live; the third version is on the soundtrack to the Howard Stern movie Private Parts, and also appears on the AC/DC box set Backtracks; and the fourth one is on the band's live album, Live at River Plate.[citation needed] "You Shook Me All Night Long" was also the second song to be played by AC/DC on Saturday Night Live in 2000, following their performance of "Stiff Upper Lip."2 When AC/DC was inducted to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2003 by Steven Tyler of Aerosmith, they performed this song with Tyler.3 Johnson performed the song with Billy Joel at Madison Square Garden in New York, US in March 2014. The Salon publication stated on the following morning in its introduction to the video footage of the performance: "This will either be your favorite video today, or a total musical nightmare!"4 Compositionedit The key of the song is G major. This section is a stub. Music videoedit Two versions of the music video exist. The first version, directed by Eric Dionysius and Eric Mistler,5 is similar to the other Back in Black videos ("Back in Black", "Hells Bells", "What Do You Do For Money Honey", "Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution" and "Let Me Put My Love Into You") and is available on the special Back in Black, The Videos. It is also included on the Backtracks box set.[citation needed] In the second version, directed by David Mallet6 and released six years after the song's original release, Angus and Malcolm Young follow Johnson around the English town of Huddersfield, with Angus Young wearing his signature schoolboy outfit. The video clip casts the English glamour model Corinne Russell, a former Hill's Angel and Page 3 Girl—along with other leather clad women wearing suits with zips at the groin region—pedaling bicycles like machines in the background.[citation needed] The VH1 series Pop-Up Video revealed that, during the scene with the mechanical bull, the woman playing Johnson's lover accidentally jabbed herself with her spur twice. The roadie who came to her aid married her a year later, and Angus Young gave them a mechanical bull for a wedding present as a joke. The original 1980 video features drummer Phil Rudd, while the 1986 video features drummer Simon Wright, who replaced Rudd in 1983. Rudd returned to AC/DC in 1994.[citation needed] Charts and certificationsedit Weekly chartsedit Year-end chartsedit Certificationsedit In popular cultureedit * The song was released as a vinyl single by the band Slingshot, featuring singer Kathy Kosins, in 1983—the single was distributed only in the United States, Germany, Canada and Italy.14 * The song appears in the 2001 movie A Knight's Tale, starring Heath Ledger.15 * Celine Dion and Anastacia performed a live duet of the song at the 2002 VH1 Divas Las Vegas concert.16 * American country music duo Big & Rich covered "You Shook Me All Night Long" for their 2007 album, Between Raising Hell and Amazing Grace.17 * The song is played in season 7, episode 13 of Supernatural, "Slice Girls".18 * The song is heard in the television series New Girl.19 * The song is played in season 1, episode 16 of Mike and Molly. 20 Category:1980 singles